


Love And Loss

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, How Do I Tag, I AM SORRY, I'm not trying to yell with the I Am Sorry tag. I promise!, Past Kalex, Wacky, if you will, the beginnings of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: After Alex breaks up with Maggie, Lena walks in on Kara comforting Alex in a surprising manner. Very surprising. :)





	Love And Loss

Lena walked into Kara's apartment to talk to her about Lena's feelings, she was tired of hiding them from Kara, and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her.  
Apparently Kara had her own idea on how to comfort Alex after the breakup with Maggie, the event which had inspired Lena to tell Kara her feelings. 

Alex was sitting down, naked, in the high chair near the table Kara learned to bake on. Her eyes were closed, and she was moaning in absolute pleasure as Kara was on her knees with her face in Alex's crotch.

Lena blinked a few times, completely thrown through a loop, which was enough time for Alex to moan. “OH, Eat me, KARA!”  
Lena blushed and started to back up to go leave the apartment as fast as she could.  
She didn't mean to interrupt sex. She wouldn't want to make things awkward, especially with her feelings towards Kara.

Alex moaned and opened her eyes. She saw Lena and yelped. Kara jumped back and stood up. “Did I hurt you?!” Kara gasped, worried.

Alex blinked and then blushed furiously.  
Kara turned and saw Lena. “EEP! Lena! I can explain!”

Lena blinked a few times herself and then said, regaining her composure somewhat. “Kara. I know what cunnilingus is.” She then grinned, trying to relax the tension.

Alex chuckled, and then looked around for her clothing to put on.  
Kara frowned. “Lena, Please. I needed to comfort her after the break up, and I, we, I thought this would be for the best.” She broke off into an incoherent babble while blushing furiously and gesturing towards various locations in her apartment.

Alex chuckled. “Kara is more embarrassed than both of us. She doesn't ramble that bad usually.”

Lena nodded. “I can see why she would be. Kara. I know you're Supergirl.”  
“What?!” Kara yelped.  
Alex grinned. “Lena is not an idiot, Kara.”  
Kara groaned. “I know that. I'm sorry. I just, everything is surprising today, I guess. You're surprised, I'm surprised...” 

Lena nodded. “It's nothing I ever expected to walk in on, that's for certain.”  
Alex, who had found her clothing and was wearing it, smirked. “Kara, I think Lena has something important she wants to tell you.”

Lena blushed, understanding that Alex, while not Batman, was good enough at reading people to have figured out Lena's feelings for Kara.

Kara frowned. “I don't understand.”  
Alex chuckled and took a few steps away from both of them.  
Lena took a deep breath. “In the interest of fairness, I came here to tell you that I love you, Kara.” 

Kara blinked a few times. “Oh wow! I didn't realize, Lena.”  
Alex smiled. “To be fair, Lena, Kara can be a bit dense. Neutron Star dense!”

Kara groaned. “That's not funny!”  
Lena chuckled. “It's quite alright. I admit I did not expect to walk in on this.” 

“Alex really needed to feel better, and I offered to help her feel so much better.” Kara smiled.

Lena grinned. “Is that what we're calling it?”  
Alex laughed. “Lena has a point there, Kara.”

Kara frowned. “Alex and me were never something major. We didn't put labels on us being together.”

Lena nodded. “I can understand that, Kara.”  
“When we first got together, it was a connection, we couldn't deny it. It was a few years ago, and we just, we came together. That's when we first made love.” Alex spoke.

Lena spoke. “I can understand that connection being there. Sometimes it's strong enough to overcome anything. It's not something I've personally experienced, but I have heard of it.”

“Maggie was tolerant as well when I told her about Kara and me. In fact, she was like, 'You banged Supergirl? Alright!” Alex smirked.

Kara grinned. “That is Maggie alright.”  
Lena nodded. “That is most certainly Maggie. So, the question here is where should we go from here?”  
“A threesome?” Alex grinned.

Kara groaned, threw a pillow at Alex, and Lena laughed. “Not a bad suggestion.” 

“Seriously, though...” Kara groaned.

“I mean, honestly, Kara, I'm satisfied right now. I don't need to bang Lena.” Alex grinned.  
Lena chuckled. “Okay, that's good.” 

Kara nodded. “We can still get together, Lena, if you still wish to be with me.”  
“I wouldn't mind that.” Lena grinned.

Alex smiled. “Okay, well, I'm going to leave before I make enough jokes about threesomes that Kara makes me visit Turner Brown and Ben Dover.” 

“ALEX!” Kara yelled.

Lena laughed. “Oh, dear. Aliens are into anal probing?!”  
“No! Just no!” Kara groaned.

Alex grinned. “Uh-huh.” She then quickly left Kara's apartment.

Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara. Kara groaned. “I don't want to talk about that.” 

Lena smirked. “I'm saying it wouldn't be the first time for me. Well, First time an alien did it.” 

Kara rolled her eyes. “My ass hurts thinking about it, and that's saying something.”  
Lena giggled. “Oh, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can totally see Kara wanting to help out Alex just like this. :)  
> And yes, I know some people have problems with that pairing, but still.
> 
>  
> 
> If I mess up on the tags, let me know.


End file.
